


Randomness

by SarahSwirl



Category: Random Stuff - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSwirl/pseuds/SarahSwirl
Summary: Me and my friend created a doc and WTF happened?





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah:Hi I did this because I'm bored and I want to laugh  
Lana: SAME!!! :3……...NOW what…-n-  
TALK TALK TALK… I am so lonely….*curls into a ball and cries* TnT  
WHY AM I BEING REJECTED!?!?!?!?! :’(  
Sarah:I'm just doing my math homework, you guys. BTW in gym ###.####### turned into a total bitch. I mean, you didn't let us ask questions so of course we're gonna be confused. And when she said to get ready she was 1. Halfway across the gym and 2.she basically whispered it. I think I know how Lana feels now…. I am lonely TnT. :,(  
Lana:THANK YOU!!!! Now I'M lonely once more...I will wait until a little later.  
HOI!!  
Sarah:LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SANIC. Im Bored and cold.  
Lana:I know right?  
Sarah:I wanna be tracer  
I'm already tracer  
I wanna be widowmaker  
I'm already widowmaker  
Ill be Baston  
NERF Baston  
Your right so Winston  
I wanna be Winston  
Maybe I'll be Gengi  
I'm already Gengi  
Then Ill be McCree  
I already chose McCree  
I have an idea you should be-  
I'm not gonna be Mercy  
Lana:BOI what?  
STAP IT, JESUS!!!  
SHAT UP SARAH!  
Sarah:What is SHAT???!!! Like ####?! K  
Dat phone just said ¨your name is Jacob but you asked me to call you Daddy¨  
Lana:No like, SHUT up.  
DA HECK…  
NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! >-< SARAH U WEIRDO!!!!  
Sarah:do you have a phone.  
Lana:SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!!!! >o<  
Yesh. WHY?  
Sarah:My phone number is: ###-###-####  
Hey, Your mah friend, and this is crazy  
But here's my number, so call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me maybe

Lana:Why Sarah, just WHY?  
Sarah:Just call me maybe or text me. It doesn't matter. Sry  
Lana:-_- omg…  
Sarah:DAIKOTA. I wonder what will happen when u google it  
Lana:OMG!!!! XD  
OMG YASSSSSSSS!!!!! XD  
OPERATION GET MS.TALLY TO LAUGH


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know whats happening.

OPERATION GET MS.TALLY TO LAUGH  
After a few minutes...  
Sarah:MISSION SUCCESS. I'm going to start a # on Instagram  
Lana:YESSSSSSS!!!!! OMG!!! #Daikota 4eva XDDDDDDDDDDDD  
After two more classes...  
Sarah:I don't know if I should hate Ms.Matthews´s class or hate PE. But I love PE. TnT  
Lana:It’s the last class of the day! WHO WOULDN'T?!?!?  
That night  
Sarah:HI LANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
G00dn1t3 Sl33p t1ght (that's what she said) D0n't l3t the b3d bugs b1t3  
The next MORNING….  
Lana:HELLO!!! ^u^  
Sarah:HI. Deo said that we could get a referral just for sharing a document. But not if we're working on a project  
Lana:Lol! Really?  
In English Class  
Sarah: Paula, you have to pick a color  
0o0 YEEEEEE!!!!! Paula!!! ^u^  
Sarah: IM TEAL!!!! THE BEST SHADE OF BLUE!!!!!!! Oh wait caps lock  
In Academic Support/ C.A.R.E.  
Sarah: I sad TnT :,(  
Sidewiki  
Sqidiminpinilimisimikinibiniwimi  
Pasquini  
Paskini  
Lana:WHY SARAH!!! WHYYYYY! XD  
Sarah: READ MY FANFICTION PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
LANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!  
Lana:I didn’t get it… TnT  
Next Morning...  
Sarah: Check your gmail TnT >-<  
Lana:OOOOOOK!!!! >u<  
In Academic Support/ C.A.R.E.  
Sarah: LULULULU SUPERSANICSPEED! CHAOSCONTROL! LULULULU  
DUDUDUDUDUDUDU  
NEXT MORNING…  
Lana:Hoi… :3  
MONDAY MORNING…  
Lana:Hello? TnT


	3. Cringy Sonic Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sh!t when down

In Academic Support (Contains CRINGY Sonic Roleplay)  
Sarah: HHHHIIII!!!!! #Daikota  
Lana:LOL >u<  
Sarah: *Pulls out a green chaos emerald* CHAOS CONTROL   
Lana:WOW… -u-  
Sarah: MARIA!  
Lana:wha?  
Sarah: Remember how Maria was shot by a GUN agent and with her final breath sent shadow to earth with her dying wish. (I'm smiling as I type this that's how morbid I am TnT)  
Lana:Ouch… TnT  
Sarah: Imagine Baby Shadow picking up a chaos emerald but falls over because it's too heavy for him. And when he chaos controls he says CWAOS CWONTWOL!


End file.
